myroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the rp and it's future
Birth ages: During late 08, but before I met the other rpers, the rp was a tiny midevial like future rp, which later became the roots of the rp when Garty was reincarnated into the starts of this rp as a 15 year old human with powers that was turned into a gallade. Then he met Pika, Sly and Poke. I then became the glue and the founder of the rp. Then later, I re-remembered chosen ones existed in the roots of the rp and brought them here. When the rp was a midevial rp, thse people rped with me: Peter99300 (He had quit the rp because he was hooked to his Xbox), Homey466 (He still rps with us, but only when he's on and I invite him), Staraptor9 (He got deleted from Roblox), Gompasta (He still plays, but rarely), LuigiLuigiMario (he had recently rejoined the rp). Golden ages: Early 09 was the start of the golden ages. Nothing too complex until we start rping at rp club 1, then I started liking cartoons again and made the cartoon world. BT was not around until June or July of 09. BT ages: In June or July of 09, BT formed. BT has not let many things more complex arise in the rp. We are in the BT ages today. Then, in early 2010, new forms of rpers start arising. People who rp about vocaloid. They have yet to meet all of the rpers. Only one, the Trixie person I was mentioning, has met one rper that still rps with us, and the person she met was Shamulizard. Could this be the sign of something more complex than BT arising sucessfully? There was also a dark age because of BT at first. Sham and me arguing constantly caused the dark ages. Now Sham and I get along. Future (Moar predictions, note, the only prediction that could come true are the ones I predicted for the fresh age, and this is an alternate timeline. But the cartoon world will come back, and vocaloid rpers will start invading the rp. The future for this rp could be dark as I predicted.): Fresh ages: In late 2010, something more complex than BT has arosen, but we do not know what it could be. But I do know the cartoon world will be back. Both the Cartoon World and the new more complex thing will outcompete BT until BT is gone forever. Wiped off the face of the rp. It would have a cost to this. The loss of many rpers. But we will get new rpers to replace the lost rpers. The only rpers that I think would stay are Sly, Poke, Pika, Cotyawesome4 (another former rper, he rped with us during when the cartoon world was around, he would probably come back with the return of the cartoon world), Homey466 and LuigiLuigiMario. In Early 2011, the rpers that had quit because BT had died will have formed a new rp, and probably would have forgotten about BT because they would be making a rival rp. Also, if BT returns, I would need to know because I won't tell anyone, and because I am the roots and the glue of the rp. Dark and gloomy ages: The Cartoon World and the more complex thing are not letting anything more complex arise. Rpers are quitting because of this. In 2012, this could happen. The new rpers are only supporting the new things, and are not letting new ideas grow. This is a dark age. The rp has become chaos. Not even the faintest light will let the new ideas grow. Rps I predict to stay would be Cotyawesome4, LuigiLuigiMario and Homey466. Sly, one of the rpers that had stayed because I was here, quit because I turned the rp into turmoil. No predictions for this alternate timeline afterwards.